Forbidden A Barty Crouch Jr Love Story
by Devilninja16
Summary: Laylah meets Barty jr at Hogwarts when he was pretending to be Moody, she falls in love with him when she meets him once again at the Malfoy Manor.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I walked down the hall towards the Dark Arts Room. It was my lunch break and I wanted to spend it with my favourite teacher, Professor Moody. I enjoyed spending time with him. He made me smile like no one else could.

I straightened my uniform and checked my hair before I got there. I knocked on the door waiting nervously.

"Come in" a gruff voice said from within. I opened the door stepping in. His office was small, dark and cold. It was fully stone like the dungeons. Random objects that I had no idea what they were, lined the walls. It gave me the creeps. I didn't mind it though when Moody was with me.

I smiled at the old man in front of me. His magical eye was staring straight at me. I knew it could see through doors and that he had known it was I, before I had entered. He smiled at me; it was a crooked smile from the scars all over his face, but a smile none the less.

"How are you today Professor" I asked as he pulled a seat out for me to sit. Moody took a sip from his flask, his face shrivelled up in disgust.

"Been better," He said grumpily.

"Has something happened?" I asked "And are you ever going to tell me what you are drinking" I laughed eyeing his flask with suspicion.

Moody smirked at me "Just something to keep an old man going, nothing to worry about" He put the flask in his pocket and out of sight.

"I'm guessing you didn't hear what happened during first brake?" Moody asked changing the subject.

"Are you talking about how you turned Draco into a ferret" I giggled. I had herd the news from a very impressed George Weasley.

"Yes. That boy got on my nerves. attacking someone when they have got there back turned. I cannot stand cowards. And then Professor McGonagall had a few words with me after. She wasn't very impressed by my 'discipline methods'" Moody rolled his good eye.

"I thought it was brilliant, I wish I had been there to see it. The look on Draco's face would have been priceless," I laughed.

Moody agreed that it was, but our conversation was cut short from the bell ringing for next lesson.

I said farewell to Moody, as I got leaving to go to my next class. It was transfiguration.

I got in class and sat with my friends Lee, Fred and George. Although I was in Slytherin and they were in Gryffindor we got along very good. I wasn't like most Slytherin's. I didn't hate Muggles or Muggle-borns, but I tend to do anything to get what I want. That was the trait that landed me in Slytherin. My dad of course was happy about that, being a death Eater and all. My mum on the other hand wasn't so impressed. But she had run off from my dad years ago and married a Muggle. My dad wouldn't let her take me and the only reason he didn't kill my mum was because of me. I often wished I could of gone with my mum. But if she got hurt because of me, I knew that was something I couldn't live with.

"Hey guys," I said greeting the boys.

"Hey Laylah" They said back.

"Where were you at lunch?" Fred asked me suspiciously, raising one eyebrow up at me.

"Bet she was with Mad-Eye again having lunch together" George teased.

"Leave him alone" I growled "And Don't call him Mad-Eye, It's disrespectful!"

The boys left the subject of Moody alone for the rest of class. But my thoughts were stuck on him. I felt disgusted in myself for always thinking about him, he was an old man. He was not the slightest bit good looking, and yet I liked him. I mean I really liked him. Since he had started working at Hogwarts we had gotten really close. I felt I could tell him anything and I did. I told him about my family problems and he listened. I told him how I was expected to become a death eater one day. I told him that I didn't want to, because I didn't believe in their beliefs. Moody always comforted me.

I always asked Moody about himself. He would only say that, he wished he could tell me his secrets and that maybe one day he will be able to.

Moody was the one guy I could trust and I felt safe around him. But to have actual feelings for him, that was wrong. I constantly wished that they would go away, but to my displeasure, they didn't.

The class ended and I went down to the Dungeons to where the Slytherin common room was located.

"Pure bloods" I said to the stonewall entrance. It sprung open immediately when hearing the secret password. I walked inside, ignoring all the Slytherin students, sitting in the lounges by the fire. I went straight to the stone steps on the other side of the room. Heading up to my room, getting changed into some nice green and black dress robes for dinner. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. A tall, girl with bright green eyes, and long silver, blonde hair stared back. I decided to put my hair up into a ponytail. Disappointed at my own reflection as usual, I walked away heading out of my room.

"Hey Laylah" Draco said in a flirty voice, as I came back down from my room.

"Hey" I said walking straight passed him and out the stone door. I started heading towards the great hall for dinner. Draco followed me and was telling me about his day, minus the whole ferret incident. I knew he was hoping that I hadn't herd about it. I smirked to myself at this. He was so up him self, it was so unbelievable sometimes.

I sat down at the Slytherin table. Draco sat down next to me making me frown. From across the table I could see Pansy glaring at me, because Draco was paying more attention to me than to her.

I just ignored both of them and looked up at the staff table. I watched as Moody took his seat next to Hagrid for dinner. He was still drinking from his flask like usual. He had his magical eye looking at someone in the crowd of Gryffindors. I followed his gaze to see that he was staring at none other than Harry Potter. I looked back up at Moody with a confused expression on y face. Why would he be looking at Harry? What was his interest in him?

Moody sensed me looking at him. He turned his head and looked back at me. I smiled up at him, blushing slightly as I did. I quickly looked down at my plate, which was now full of food. Hoping he wouldn't notice my now red face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Everyone was talking excitedly amongst them selves, as we headed towards the great hall. Which had been decorated for the upcoming Yule Ball. Fred had asked me to be his date, purely as friends. I had accepted, considering I couldn't go with the person I really wanted to go with.

We walked in the hall together. Our arms linked together as I looked around, amazed at how beautiful the hall looked. The four long tables had been removed from the hall. They were replaced a dozen or so of smaller circular ones that had beautiful candle centrepieces. The outlined the hall, leaving a big gap in the middle for dancing.

Fred led me over to the dance floor, and bowed like a gentleman.

"May I have this dance?" He offered me his hand.

I giggle and curtseyed

"I would love to" He took my hand and placed it on his shoulder and grabbed my other hand in his own. We began to move to the music beat. It wasn't a fast beat, or a slow beat. It was perfect for two friends to dance to.

I smiled and looked over his shoulder, where I could see Moody glaring over at us. I frowned and looked down.

W_hat's wrong with him? _I thought to myself but was snapped out of it, when Fred pulled away as the song came to an end.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Do you want one?" Fred asked me.

I shook my head "No I'm right thanks"

Fred smiled and left. I walked over to Moody who was standing by himself in a corner.

"Hey" I said standing in front of him.

"Having fun with Mr Weasley?" He growled not looking at me.

I pretended I didn't hear the anger in his voice and I ignored the question.

"Would you like to Dance professor?" I asked him with a sweet smile, offering him my outstretched hand.

He looked at me shocked "What?"

I repeated the question "Would you like to dance…with me?" I felt nervous now.

What was I thinking asking him that? Now I'm going to get rejected by him, and be totally embarrassed.

"Sure" Moody said with his crooked smile. He took my outstretched hand, leading me to the dance floor.

We got into position like how Fred and I had danced and the music started up. It was a slow song but not a slow romantic one and I thanked God for that. I could feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach as we danced. I enjoyed being so close to Professor Moody. He made me feel happy like no one else could. If only he was 50 or so years younger, I laughed in my head.

I could feel some eyes on us as we danced, but we ignored them. We continued to dance as if we were the only ones their.

The song came to an end and we let go of each other "Thank you for the dance, Miss Stevens" Moody said before walking off to join the other teachers.

I walked away frowning. I hated when he called me Miss Stevens. I wished he would just call me Laylah, like everybody else.

I sighed. I supposed he had to call me that, because I'm his student.

"Have fun dancing with Moody" Fred Teased laughing "You know you are suppose to be my date tonight"

I Laughed, "Don't worry. You can have the last dance with me for tonight" I said, as we went back out onto the dance floor.

After my last dance with Fred, I sat down and had something to eat. I talked to the boys for a while, before bidding them goodnight. I soon left going off to bed.

There was only one task left of the tri-wizard tournament. We were all packed in the stands, which were set up in front of a huge hedge maze. The maze had been grown on the Quidditch Pitch, and stretched out as far as the eye could see. Leaves whistled and rustled in the distance in the hedge maze, sending cold shivers down my spine. I was glad that I did not have to go in there.

"I vote Cedric is going to Win" I said, turning handing my bet to Fred and George

"Don't tell Harry I said that though" I whispered and giggled.

"Don't worry your bet's are safe with us" George reinsured with a smiled. I frowned knowing he will probably tell Harry anyways. Them two loved to cause trouble.

I watched down from the stand as Moody gave Harry some sort of pep talk, before the last task started. I smiled and looked around at the other competitors, who all looked uneasy about the huge hedge maze in front of them.

"Last chance for bets. Put them in here. Who will win? Will it be Victor Crum? Cedric Diggory? Gryffindors very own Harry Potter, or the Beautiful Fleur Delacour?"

I rolled my eyes at Fred and George, who were going through the crowed collecting everyone's bets.

"Alright it is time for the match to begin" Came the voice of Fudge the Minister of Magic. He was standing on a small stage in front of the stands. Behind was the schools musical band, with there large brass instruments.

They began playing their competitive music, as the four Champions ran into the maze. They all started at different points of the maze. In the middle of the maze, was supposed to be a golden cup. The first person to reach the cup would be the winner.

I looked down at Moody and Harry. I saw moody point in which direction Harry needed to go. I giggled at this and Moody spotted me from in the crowd. He winked at me with a smiled. He then walked over to the Minister and the other teachers.

While everyone talked and cheered in the crowd, I occasionally glanced over at Moody. Something just didn't seem right he was staring into the maze. He had a twisted smirk on his face the whole time. Maybe I was just imagining things. I shook my head snapping my thoughts out of it. I began to cheer with the rest of the crowd.

An hour had gone by and both Fleur and Victor had been brought back from the maze. That only left Harry and Cedric left in the game.

"It's going to be a close one" Fred said to me. I nodded agreeing with him.

After what felt like hours finally a bright light appeared. Both Harry and Cedric appeared in front of the stage on the grass. Every one began to cheer excitedly, but halted as they realised Cedric wasn't moving.

"Oh My God. What has happened?" I said moving in closer with the crowd. There were many gasps, and the piercing scream of Cho Chang from the crowd, brought the horrific scene to life.

Cedric Diggory dirty, bloody body laid dead on the grass. Harry clung onto him crying. He too was very dirty and covered in blood. Dumbledore and the other teachers rushed to Harry's side.

"He's back, Voldemorts back," Harry yelled out hugging Cedrics Dead body "The cup was a port key!"

The crowd was now silent, as fear set in. I watched as Moody grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from Cedrics body. He pulled Harry away from everyone and led him back up to the castle. I waited a moment, still in shock at the scene. I eventually got up of my seat and headed back up to the castle. My steps lead me towards Moody's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As I approached Moody's office I could hear Fast footsteps coming from behind me. I quickly hid behind a stone statue. I watched as Professor Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall headed straight into Professor Moody's office.

I crept up to the office door, which stood slightly ajar. I peered inside the lightly lit room.

Professor Dumbledore was standing over Moody who was laughing like an evil manic, with a smirk upon his face.

"The dark Lord has returned because of me, his most loyal servant"

My eyes opened in shock

_What does he mean most loyal servant. Was he joking? _

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked aggressively. Snape grabbed a hold of Moody's flask and sniffed it.

"Polyjuice potion" He said narrowing his dark eyes at Moody.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked again. But it seems like he was about to get his answer. Moody's skin began to bubble and distort, as the potion began to wear off. He then moaned and grunted in pain, as the magical eye began to get in the way of his real eye. He gripped it tightly and he threw it away. It rolled over the stone floor, towards the door where I was hiding.

I backed away a bit so that I would not be noticed. My heart was beating fast. I could not believe my eyes. Firstly Cedric dies, and now Professor Moody, isn't who he says he is.

Finally he was fully transformed back to his originally self. I gasped in shock looking at the young male. Who was probably in his late 20's. He had messy brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Moody's cloths hung loosely over his much skinnier form.

My eyes went wide in shock at the man before me.

_I've seen this man somewhere, before but where?_

~~Flashback~~

I was at the Quidditch world cup, where a riot had broken out. Men wearing deathly masks and black hoods were marching through the campsite. They were burning tents and sending curses flying everywhere. I recognised them all to well since my father was one of them. They were the Deatheaters.

Everyone ran off into the trees off the forest, which surrounded the huge campsite. I hid behind a tent while the Deatheaters passed, not wanting to get in the road. Suddenly out of nowhere, there he was. A man was standing out in the middle of the burnt down campsite. I approached hiding behind anything I could. I was now only a metre away from him. I held my breath nervously as he held his wand up in the air.

He yelled "Morsmordre!"

A bright green light shot out the end of his wand. A huge cloud appeared in the shape of a skeleton, with a serpent coming out of its mouth. It hung high in the sky, above the camp.

_He's a Deatheater? But I've never seen him before_.

I began to retreat slowly, stepping back. I accidently stepped on some campfire sticks, which cracked under my weight. The man turned and looked directly at me and my heart froze in fear.

A smirk came across his face and he waved to me evilly, sending chills down my spine. The man started approaching me and I took a few more steps back.

He stopped suddenly as he heard footsteps and yells approaching. He disappeared on the spot, leaving me breathless and scared to death.

~~End Flashback~~

"Ah Barty Crouch Junior I should of known" Dumbledore said identifying the man.

Barty then looked up at Harry

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" He then lifted up his overly large sleeve, revealing his dark mark that had been tattooed on his skinny arm.

Dumbledore grabbed Harry's arm reviling a long deep cut cover it dirt and blood that ran up his arm.

"Your blood, it now runs through the Dark lord veins" Barty smirked.

_How did this evil man pretend to be my friend all this year?_

I frowned at him. I felt betrayed. I had trusted Moody and it turned out, he wasn't who I thought he was. At least it didn't feel so wrong about me having feelings for him anymore. After all he wasn't actually, a really unattractive old man. Actually he was worse. He was a heartless Deatheater.

A Hand snapped me out of my thought as Professor Snape dragged me into the room. '

'Ears dropping are we Miss Stevens"

"Um no I…"

'Silence!" Professor Snape snapped at me, making me wince.

Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Well if it isn't my favourite student" Barty laughed like maniac and smirked at me.

"Did you know about this?" Snape asked me roughly pulling me closer to him, so he could look me directly in my eyes.

"No I didn't, I swear professor," I begged.

"Professor, Let her go, she didn't know" Dumbledore said.

Snape let go off me and roughly pushed me to the side.

"Where is the real moody" Dumbledore asked Barty.

Barty eyes looked over to a huge trunk that sat in the corner of the room, near his desk. Snape held his wand up to Barty, while Dumbledore went over to check out the truck.

He opened it to find the real Professor Moody inside. The trunk had been cursed so it was bigger on the inside. Kind of like that Muggle TV show, Doctor Who. That I had watched on occasion, visiting my mother. The Tardis time machine in the show was bigger on the inside, like magic. That was how the trunk was.

In the bottom of the trunk sat a very tired and old looking Moody.

"Alright there Alistor?" Dumbledore asked him.

Moody grunted "been better"

Dumbledore took the real Moody and Harry to the medical wing, while Professor McGonagall went to fetch the Minister of Magic.

Snape kept an eye on Barty, while I stood there in the corner. Barty's eyes where on me the whole time. I couldn't read what he was thinking. His expression on his face was terrifying though.

"Laylah go back to your common room" Professor Snape ordered and I turned to leave.

"Bye-Bye" Barty waved at me smirking. I shivered and quickly ran out of the office heading down the dark corridors to the dungeons.

When I got to the Slytherin Common room I headed straight into my room and lay down on my bed.

_I wonder what's going to happen to him _I thought. _He would probably get the dementors Kiss_

Sadness came over me at the thought of this. I had spent so much time with him this year; He was the one person I could trust. But he wasn't even the person I thought he was.

I don't know if any of what he was around me was real or not, and now I'll never find out.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

_I guess it's a good thing that he will be getting the kiss though. If he got out and told the dark lord and my father the stuff I had entrusted him with, they would probably kill me_

I slowly drifted off to sleep, not looking forward to the news tomorrow.

The hall was quiet the next morning as we all mourned the death of Cedric Diggory. A lot of the Hufflepuff student's cried and some from the other houses as well. The Slytherin's however looked bored, and that made me feel angry. I was the only Slytherin, who was actually sad that Cedric had died.

Dumbledore then addressed the school about what had happened to Professor Moody and how he really was an escaped convict from Azkaban.

I listened carefully to what he had to say. But unfortunately he did not tell us if he had been giving this Kiss or not. This made me very angry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Ever since Lord Voldemort had returned Things at Hogwarts was no longer the same. No one believed Harry about what had happened in the graveyard. We also had a new Defence against the Dark arts Teacher, Professor Umbridge. She was a real bitch, she made everyone miss the psycho Deatheater teacher, Barty Crouch Jr, who disguised him self as Professor Moody.

The Whole year barely anyone believed Harry about what had happened except a select group of people, Dumbledore's Army we called ourselves. I of course was the only Slytherin in the group and a lot of them didn't trust me. So when Professor Umbridge found out about the group I was automatically blamed, they thought I was the one who told on them. Until everyone found out it was actually Cho Chang and I was let off the hook.

"Ok this is so my last year at this school there is no way I'm coming back next year" I told Harry, Hermione and Ron at breakfast table in the great hall on our last morning before we were to leave Hogwarts for end of year holidays. I had hanged around them for the last few weeks of school since Fred and George had left. I just didn't see the point of coming back for my last year.

When I got to the train station I bid them farewell and went out of sight from any Muggle eyes and disapparated to my house. I was happy that I'm now 17 and of age and could finally do that.

When I got there my dad was waiting for me. "What's up?" I asked him.

"We are going to the Malfoy Manor, The Dark lord wants all his followers close by, and that means me" My dad said very proudly

"Why do I have to go" I whined not really wanting to have to stay in the same house a Draco Malfoy.

"Because you are my daughter, and I say so" He grabbed my arm and did side along disapparation with me to the Malfoy Manor. When we got their Lucius Malfoy Greeted us as we entered. "Draco come and show our guests to their room," He yelled out, and Draco came around the corner looking pissed. A smile suddenly came across his face when he saw me. "Hello Laylah" He said in his flirtatious voice. He led my dad to his room first than me to my room. "Your right next door to me" Draco said pointing to a door just a bit down from my own. "So if you ever get lonely at night you know where to fine me" Draco gave me a smirk. _Just great_ I thought sarcastically and went into my room quickly closing the door behind me so Draco couldn't follow me in. I looked around the room. It was a fairly decent size room with a big king size bed. I walked over to a door that came off the room to find my own little bathroom. I herd a knock on the door. _God I hope it's not Draco_ I thought.

"Come in" I yelled out and the door opened. A house elf walked in wheeling in my school trunk with all my stuff in it. The elf placed the trunk in front of me then bowed and left. _Trust the Malfoys to get a new house elf after Harry set Dobby Free_ I thought angrily.

I got changed and headed down stairs and into the Dinning room and took my seat beside my dad.

"The Dark Lord will be here any moment," Lucius announced. More and more Deatheaters arrived and one walked in "He's here" He said to everyone and we all got out of our seats and stood. The Dark Lord entered the room and everyone bowed to him. I just followed what everyone else was doing, because the last thing I wanted to do is make the Dark lord angry.

He took his seat at the Head of the table and everyone sat after him.

"We have one more guest joining us tonight" The Dark Lord spoke. Suddenly the door to the dinning room opened again and in walked a young Man, His messy hair fell slightly over his eyes that were dark brown. My heart skipped a beat as I saw him. It was none other than Barty Crouch Junior. He bowed to The Dark lord and then took his seat across from me. I just sat there staring at him. _How the hell did he escape! _Barty scanned the room of Deatheaters and his eyes finally laid upon me. He seemed shocked for a moment, but it soon subsided and he smirked at me. Now I felt worried. What if he told The Dark Lord that I don't despise Muggles and Muggle-borns like I'm suppose to. My hand began to sweat as I ate my dinner. Barty could tell that I was worried and He looked like he was enjoying it.

He stared at me nearly the whole time through dinner. Making me feel uneasy with each passing second. Finally dinner was over and I excused my self, bowing to the dark Lord before leaving. I ran up to my room and lie down on my bed, worried feel my head.

Down stairs the Deatheaters were starting there meeting, and I had no idea what they were talking about. Barty could be telling them all my secrets right now and they could be discussing what they would do to me. Maybe torture me, imprison me or even kill me.

Suddenly I herd footsteps down stairs indicating that the meeting was over. I could hear a set of footsteps approach my room and I held my breath waiting for what was to come next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The person knocked at my door. "Come in" I said nervously and watched as the door handle slowly turned. Draco Malfoy entered the room; he had a smug look on his face. "What is it?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing, just seeing if you wanted some company," He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but not from you!" I said annoyed looking away from him down at my shaking hands. Draco frowned at me but I did not see it. A evil laugh then came from behind him and who ever it was push Draco out of the door way and walked into my room. I looked up from my still shaking hands to see Barty Crouch Jr enter my room. "How about from me?" He asked. He grabbed Draco by the arm roughly making him wince and shoved him out of the room closing the door after him. We were alone together in my room now and I felt nerves swell up in my stomach. I couldn't tell if they were good nerves or if it was because I was scared. I guess it was a bit of both.

Barty Jr looked at me with his cold Dark eyes questionably "Well?" He asked slowly walking over to me where I sat on the edge of my bed. I didn't answer the nerves had taken over me and I was scared stiff. What did he want? Did he tell the other Deatheaters all my secrets and was now here to punish me? I had a frightened look upon my shy face as I watched him approach.

Barty Jr had noticed this and stopped in front of me, he stared at me for a second then turned around to leave. "Ill just go than" He said and headed for the door. As he reached for the door handle I found myself standing up "No don't go" I pleaded.

Barty Jr turned around with a surprised look on his face. He wasn't the only one. I too was surprised at what I had just said. He walked back over to me with a playful smirk on his face. He lent in close and whispered in my ear "That's what I thought"

He grabbed my chin roughly and pulled me close to him, he began to lean in towards me, but suddenly stopped an inch away from my lips. I breathed deeply staring into his eyes. I couldn't read what he was thinking. He suddenly dropped his gaze from me and looked down at his arm, where his death eater's mark was hidden under his shirtsleeve.

"I must go," He said. He pulled me in roughly and kissed my cheek, I blushed red as he turned and left my room. I inhaled deeply and sat on my bed going over in my head what had just happened. I guess he had not told my secrets after all. I then noticed the pain in my jaw from where Barty Jr had been holding me roughly. I gently rubbed it with my hand and then moved my hand up to where Barty had kissed my cheek. I couldn't help as a small smile came upon my face. I sighed and got off my bed walking to my door. _I wonder where Barty had to go. The Dark Lord had called him for something _I thought and headed out of my room. I looked down both ends of the long dark hall. Only a few dim lanterns lighted it spaced a few metres apart. Many wooden doors like mine laid down both sides of the big hall.

I walked down the opposite end that I would usual go to the dinning room. I hadn't been down here before. I decided I would explore a bit to see if there was anything to do in this place.

I got to the end of the hall and realised I could either turn left or right as it cam to a T-section. They both seemed to lead somewhere and looked similar to the hall I was just in. I decided to go right and walked quietly down the hall. Listening for anyone around. I couldn't hear anything. The place was dead quiet. I stopped at a door right down the end of the hall way and slowly opened it peering inside. There were many broomsticks and other Quidditch gear inside. I walked in and went over to where a Nimbus 2001 sat in a case on the wall. _That must be Draco's broom_ I thought and after having a quick look around I turned and left.

I turned around and headed back the other way so that I was now going left down the hall. I opened every door I came across curious to what was behind each, I found several bedrooms. Not as big as the one back in the other hall. There were also a couple of bathrooms and some linen closets. As I approached closer to the end of the hall I noticed it started to get darker, Fewer and fewer lanterns were lit and the ones that were, were very dull barley a light flickered from them at all. As I came to the end there was cold grey stone-steps that seem to lead down to a basement or something. _Should I go down there and check it out? _I thought to myself staring down into the darkness that lay at the bottom of the stairs. Curiosity got the better of me and I got my wand out. "Lumos" I Whispered and the tip of my wand lit up bouncing off the stone walls that laid so closely either side of me. I slowly walked down the stairs step by step. My footsteps slightly echoed down as I came closer and closer to the bottom. I stopped at the last step of the stairs and looked around. The walls were all stone down here as well, and it was so cold I could see my breath as I exhaled slowly. I could here voices coming from right down the bottom of a hallway that led of the stairs. It sounded like someone was screaming. I started running down to where the screaming was coming from. A big thick wooden door was slightly ajar as I approached the end. I opened it slowly walking inside. My eyes opened wide in shock. There was huge bar cages down here, with people inside them. They were grubby looking and there cloths looked torn and dirty and the place smelt like blood and sweat. In the nearest cell I could see Barty Standing over a screaming man, He had his wand pointing at him "TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW OR THE PAIN WILL NOT STOP!" Barty yelled. The scared looking Man sobbed, "I don't know anything about it I swear"

"CRUCIO!"

The man screamed again in pain, his fearful eyes filled with tears. I looked at the Evil smirk on Barty Jr's face as he enjoyed torturing the man to death.

"STOP IT!" I yelled not being able to take the man screams anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Barty Crouch Jr turned his head around quickly staring straight at me "What are you doing here?" He snapped at me with an angry expression on his handsome face. He still had his wand pointing at the beaten down man who was on the floor trembling in fear.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. I was terrified of what I had just witnessed.

Someone cleared his or her throat from behind me and I whipped around. It was none other than the Dark Lord himself. I quickly bowed down to him trembling slightly as I did adverting my eyes to the cold stone ground below me. Behind me Barty Jr also bowed. "My lord is something the matter?" He asked

"I will finish off here, Take Miss Stevens back to her room" The Dark lord ordered.

"Yes my Lord" Barty walked over to me and grabbed my arm roughly leading me out of the room.

"Please, Don't go, help me" The man yelled out to me in fear. I hesitated looking back at the poor mans pleading eyes and saw tears streaming down his dirty face. Barty immediately pulled me along out of the room and back up the stairs out of the dungeons.

"You never answered my question" Barty said still dragging me along.

''And what was that?" I asked, upset thinking about all the horrible things the Dark Lord was doing to that poor man right now.

"What were you doing down there?"

"I…I went for a walk"

"To the Dungeons?" Barty raised his eyebrow suspiciously up at me.

"It was a mistake I didn't purposely go there, I just kind of stumbled across it"

Barty didn't say another word to me while we walked silently back to my room. I could feel him stare at me occasionally out of the corner of his eye and it sent shivers down my spine.

We reached the hall in which my bedroom was and I stopped. "I can go the rest of the way by myself" I said and started walking off from him.

I could hear Barty's footsteps following me as I headed for my room. I quickened my pace to get away from him, but he too quickened his pace. I reached my door and opened it quickly stepping inside. I went to close the door behind me, but someone's foot stop it from closing. I took a step back and Barty pushed the door fully open and walked in my room closing the door behind him. He stared at me with a nasty smirk on his face.

"Leave now!" I ordered

"Or what?" He smirked

"Or I'll…" I thought for a moment but nothing came to mind. This guy was a ruthless Deatheater and I was just a teenage girl. I was no match for the man who stood in front of me.

I sighed and looked him in the eyes "What is it, that you want?" I asked. Barty started walking towards me. I stepped back, but he grabbed my arm pulling me into him so I couldn't escape.

"I want you!" He half whispered, half growled.

I tried to pull away from him but he held onto me tighter he then pushed me down onto my bed with him on top of me. Before I could scream Barty's lips were pressed firmly onto mine.

I struggled but he grabbed my wrist and pinned them above my head with his hand. His lips were rough against mine; I couldn't move he was just too strong for me.

_I can't believe he's kissing me, this freak… but it kind of feel's good _

I drifted off into thought as Barty continued to kiss me, and without realising it I began to kiss him back. Barty smirked and pulled his lips away from mine slightly. "Knew you wanted this" He grinned.

I frowned at him "Get off me now!"

"But why? We were having so much fun" He teased and went into kiss me again. I turned my head so he couldn't get my lips. So instead he starting kissing down the side of my neck. Shivers went up my spine and I moaned as I felt him begin to suck on the soft skin down the bottom of my neck.

Barty finally got off me and kissed my cheek "I'll see you soon" He said and walked out of my room.

_Whoa I can't believe that just happened _I thought with a small smile. _Oh my God I think I'm falling in love with Barty Crouch Jr…again _I realised with a shock.

I shook my head in disbelieve and got off my bed going over to door to the side of my room that led to my bathroom. I had a quick shower and got dressed for bed. After the nights events it was now getting pretty late. I hopped into my big warm bed and fell asleep with my thoughts on nothing but Barty Jr.

The next morning while I was putting on my makeup I noticed a Hicky on the side of my neck where Barty had sucked on it. I frowned and did my best to cover it up with my foundation. I let my hair out too for extra coverage.

_I don't think anyone will notice it now _I thought to myself as I left the room to head to the dinning room for breakfast.

I entered the room to see Barty already sitting at the table; he smirked at me as I took a seat on the other side of the table as far away from him as I could get.

Barty got up from where he was sitting and walked over and sat right next to me. "Avoiding me are we?" He asked giving me a suspicious look.

"No" I mumbled and looked away.

"What do we have here?" Barty asked with a smirk pushing my hair out of the road so the side of my neck was revealed where the Hicky was.

I quickly covered my neck again with my hair as some of the other Deatheaters entered the dinning room for breakfast.

Draco also came in and he took the spare seat on the other side of me "Good morning Laylah" He said with a cheesy smile upon his pale face. I gave him a fake smile back and didn't say anything.

Soon everyone was seated and the house elves brought in the food and placed our plates in front of us. I ate my bacon and eggs on toast silently while a few Deatheaters talked amongst them selves. The Dark Lord and a couple of the other Death eaters were not here though. _They are probably off on some Deatheater duties _I thought to myself.

After Breakfast I waited for everyone to leave before getting up. Barty too had waited with me for everyone to leave. As the last person went out the door I went to follow behind but Barty grabbed my arm preventing me from leaving the dining room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

"What is the big rush?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me resting his chin on my shoulder.

I tried to slip out of his grip squirming but with no success. "Let me go!" I growled at him.

Barty spun me around so now I was facing him. "What's wrong Laylah? We use to be so close back at Hogwarts" he asked me with a saddened expression on his handsome face.

"That wasn't even you. You were pretending to be someone your not!" I half yelled at him still hurt how he had tricked me.

"Sure I was pretending to be someone else while there was people around" Barty lent in close to my ear "But when I was with you, It was all me" He brushed his lips against my cheek and I couldn't help the slight blush that appeared on them.

Barty smirked when he saw me blush. He let me go and stood back. "Your free to go if you like" He said motioning towards the door "Or… you can come with me?"

"Come with you where?" I asked curiously.

"To Diagon Ally or something"

"What you can't go there, you will get caught and taken back to Azkaban" I said terrified at the thought

"I have an Invisibility cloak. My father made me hide under it when he and my mum smuggled me out of Azkaban… Come on let's go" He grabbed my arm gently and pulled me up stairs like an excited child.

"Why are we going up here?"

"I need to get my cloak and a broomstick"

Barty Jr went into his room while I waited outside. He returned with his invisibility cloak in one hand, a broomstick in his other hand and a huge grin upon his face. I have never seen his this excited before and in a way it was kind of creepy. He was supposed to be a heartless killer after all.

We went back downstairs and out the front of the Malfoy Manor. The front yard was huge with green hedges that lines a walkway through the front yard, and in front of the house were huge metal gates with a huge 'M' on them. I knew the 'M' must have stood for Malfoy. Their family was so up themselves that it annoyed me so much.

Barty Jr put the invisibly cloak around his shoulders, so only his head was visible. It looked very funny. He looked just like a floating head in the air. I giggled at him and he frowned "What's so funny" He asked as he got on the broomstick. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders "nothing" "Come on, get on in front of me," He said to me.

I walked over to him and sat on the broomstick in front of him. He covered his head with his cloak so he was now fully invisible.

As we took off into the air I felt one of Barty's arms wrap around my waist holding me in place and I smiled to my self. As much as I hated to admit it, it felt so nice when he held me. I loved the feeling so much.

"So how come we couldn't just use the floo network?" I asked curiously half yelling over the loudness of the wind rushing past us as we flew high in the air and threw the soft white clouds.

"Because it is being watched, the same way we couldn't just of Disapparate"

It was a long trip to Diagon Ally on a broomstick, and both of us being on a single broom made it even slower. Without realizing it I had leaned back into Barty's chest and closed my eyes feeling the warm sun's glow upon my face, slowly drifting off into a sleep.

I opened my eyes, as I was startled from my sleep by someone shaking my shoulder. "We are here Laylah" Barty's voice whispered in my ear. I turned around to look at him, but he was still invisible under his cloak.

There weren't many people in the Ally, a lot of people didn't go out much now because of the threat of The Dark Lord. But for someone like me who is 'kind of' on his side, I had nothing to worry about.

"Come on Laylah let's go explore" Barty Grabbed my hand and pulled me down the ally.

Barty Jr and I walked up the ally together looking at all the Different shops. I had let go of his hand cause it would have looked funny to other people me holding onto thin air.

"Let's go to knockturn Ally" Barty Jr whispered to me as I stared into the window of a candy shop.

"What are you crazy? I'm not going down there alone" I whispered back fiercely

'You won't be alone I'll be with you"

"Yeah but nobody can see you, so it will look like I'm alone and that will draw attention to myself. Who knows what the creeps down there would do to me?" I whispered as I continued walking up Diagon Ally, far away from Knockturn Ally as I could.

"Fine I'm going for a look by myself then" Barty said, and I could hear his footsteps turn around and walk back the other way. 'No wait!" I whispered, but he was already gone. _He wanted to spend time with me, and then he goes and ditches me. Stupid Idiot! _I thought to myself

I continued up the Ally until a new shop caught my eye 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' a huge sign said above it. I immediately new it must have been the twins Fred and George new joke shop they had been talking about opening at school. I ran over to the shop and peered inside. A sign on the door said 'Open' and I smiled to myself and place my broomstick out the front and opened the door. A little bell above the door sounded, announcing a customer has entered the shop. A red haired boy around my age stepped out from behind the counter "Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" He greeted me. He then stopped when he saw me, a huge smile came on his face and he ran over to me pulling me into a hug "Laylah. It's good to see you"

"It's good to see you to Fred" I smiled hugging him back. I had missed my friends from school.

"George get out here, come look who it is," Fred yelled out towards the back of the shop. Another red head boy then came running out from the back room, looking identical to the first. He too pulled me into a hug "Hey Laylah, how have you been?"

"Yeah good George, How about you two? I see you got your joke shop up and running. How did you pay for this?" I asked looking around at all the amazing stuff

"Yeah it's been great fun. Harry gave us the prize money he won from the Tri Wizard tournament to help us out. Bloody good bloke he is right Fred?"

"Right, How about a tour?" Fred asked holding out his arm to me.

"Sure I'd love one," I giggled grabbing his arm. Fred and George led me around the shop, showing me all the different gadgets they had invented. I was very impressed. Even with everything that is going on they still seemed to be selling a lot of things and making a stack of money.

"You two have done quiet well for yourself" I smiled up at them

"Thanks Laylah. So what have you been up to since you left Hogwarts?" George asked me

"Been staying at the Malfoy Manor, being harassed by Draco. Nothing interesting at all" I shook my head rolling my eyes.

"Well if you ever want to get away from that, just come give me an George a visit, we are always here, we even live here" Fred said pointing upstairs, to where I assumed was a little apartment.

"Thanks Guys" I smiled at them "Well I better go, I'll see you guys later" I hugged them both goodbye then turned and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight.**

When I got outside I felt something grab my arm.

"Did you have fun in there with them blood traitors!" A voice snapped in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I knew it was Barty Jr. I couldn't see him because he was still under the invisibility cloak. But I could feel his death grip on my arm. I tried to pull away but he only held on tighter making me wince in pain.

"Let go of me," I growled at him.

Barty roughly pushed my arm out of his grip, and I rubbed my sore arm where he had been holding it.

"Your not to talk to them ever again. You got that," He said angrily to me.

"Your not the boss of me, I'll do what I like" I hissed back

"I wonder what the Dark Lord would do if he knew you were associating with Blood-traitors" Barty Jr threatened me.

"Are you going to tell on me," I said in a childish voice "then go a head, I don't care. I hate you! Don't ever talk to me again" I grabbed the broomstick and threw it at him and before he could even get a word out I disapparated. A second later I arrived at the front of the Malfoy Manor. I went inside and ran straight up the stairs and into my room. I lie down on my bed and put my head into my pillow as tears then began to leak from my eyes and roll down my cheeks.

A couple of hours later I was awoken after having fallen asleep crying my eyes out, by a soft knock on my bedroom door. I groaned and grabbed my head where a headache was now forming. "Go away" I mumbled burying my head into my pillow.

The person however did not go away, Instead they knocked a little louder. I growled in frustration and got out of my bed and walked over to my door opening it "WHAT!" I yelled angrily. I stared blankly when I saw it was Barty Crouch Jr.

He looked at me and he could tell that I have been crying from the redness of my eyes. "Can I come in?" He asked about to enter. I stuck my arm out preventing him from coming inside. "No Just go away I don't want to speak to you," I said harshly glaring up at him.

Barty grabbed a hold of my outstretched arm and roughly pushed his way in pulling me along with him.

"Ouch! You're hurting me," I said trying to pull away. Barty dragged me over to my bed and roughly pushed me down on top of it.

He got on top of me and pinned me down with his hands. He lent in close to my ear, his breath against my skin sent shivers of fear down my spine "Who do you think you are to speak to me the way you did, you filthy little blood traitor" His voice was like poison and it stung my heart. I blinked back tears that came to eyes. I did not want to give him the satisfaction that he was scaring me.

A bit of courage came back to me and I growled at him "Don't you dare talk to me like that, Now get of me you piece of shit!"

A sharp sting was suddenly felt on the side of my cheek. Barty Jr had slapped me so hard and fast I didn't even see it coming.

The tears that I had been holding back began to flow from my eyes and I turned my head away from Barty. "Please just leave me alone" I begged as my body began to shake.

I Felt Barty's lips brush against the side of my cheek where he had slapped me. "I'm sorry," He whispered soothingly in my ear. "But if you talk to me like that again, it will be a lot worse. Do you understand?" His voice was turned stern.

I nodded telling him that I understood. "Good" He whispered, he grabbed my cheek and made me turn my head so I was looking up at him. He lent in and places his lips against mine. I didn't pull away I kissed him back not wanting to make him angry again. He released my hands and sat up. I also sat up not looking at him. Barty pulled me into a hug "I don't like hurting you. But you got to learn respect. If you think what I did was cruel imagine what the Dark Lord would do. I'm just trying to protect you" Barty said kissing me on the cheek.

I felt so confused right now. Sometimes it feels like Barty hates me, and others it feels like he actually might care for me. But what confused me the most was that I didn't know how I felt for him. One minute I think I'm in love with him and the next I hate him more than ever.

I wished things could be simpler. I wish that he wasn't a Deatheater and that I could live a normal life like everyone else. I knew though that that was never going to happen. I sighed and pulled away from Barty's hug.

"I would like to go to sleep now if you don't mind?" I asked quietly

Barty stared at me for a moment but nodded. He got up; before he left he lent down and kissed me gently on the forehead.

"Sleep well beautiful" He farewelled me kissing my cheek as he got up and left me alone in my room.

I lay back on my bed, my head swelled with confusion. I did not know what to do. If I was to anger Barty again like that he might tell the dark lord things about me, which may result in me getting killed. How could the man I knew back at Hogwarts really be such a Jerk, and why can't I get my mind of him. He made me so mad and there was nothing I could do about it. From everything he knows about me he practically owns my life, he can destroy it at any moment if he wanted to.

Sighing I closed my eyes and tried blocking everything out of my mind as I slowly drifting back to sleep.

I dreamt of Barty. We were back at Hogwarts and he was my professor again. But he did not look like Moody this time he just looked like himself. He was dressed in a suit with his hair combed back. He looked very handsome. We were in his office as we went over my test results from the exams. "You did very good Laylah" He smiled kindly at me making me blush

"Thankyou professor"

"You don't have to call me that. You can call me Barty" He smirked getting up from his desk walking around it to where I stood. My heart was beating fast as he placed his hand up to my cheek leaning in. I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to make contact with my own. I felt nothing; I opened my eyes to see what had happened. Barty was still standing in front of me but he was not dressed like my professor anymore. He was dressed in dark torn cloths, his hair was a mess and his face was dirty, like he had just got out of Azkaban. His face glared down at me. Hatred was written all over his face. My heart felt like it had stopped inside my chest.

"You filthy little blood-traitor" He growled slapping me so hard across the face that my whole body shook with pain. I gasped as he pulled out his wand with an evil smirk on his face. "Crucio"

The most unbearable pain shot through my body. My eyes went dark and then the pain was gone.

I Gasped sitting up in bed. I was covered in cold sweet. It was only a dream


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Breakfast the next morning was uneventful. I sat next to Draco with my dad on the other side of me so Barty Jr couldn't sit down next to me. Barty gave Draco Dirty looks all through out breakfast.

I turned to Draco and smiled at him. He seemed a bit taken back by this but smiled back. I tried to make conversation with Draco "What are you up to today?" I asked him not really caring at all about the answer. I glanced over at Barty out of the corner of my eye to make sure he was watching. Jealousy was written all over his face and that made me happy.

"I think I might go and practise Quidditch on my broom" Malfoy told me

"Cool" I said taking a bite of my peanut butter toast.

"Did you want to join me?" He asked

I thought for a moment. I knew it would really piss Barty off if I said yes. "Sorry Draco I got some other stuff to do"

Draco said nothing and turned back to his food. I did want to make Bart jealous but not angry to the point he might hit me again and I knew if I went off to hang out with Draco that would probably make him so mad that probably come close to killing me.

After breakfast I left the dinning room and went outside to the Malfoys back yard for some fresh air. I sighed peacefully looking around. There was no fence at the back of the year instead it was lined with thick trees that lead into a forest that stretched out up tall mountains that were hundreds of miles away. Most of the yard was just grass with a garden bed around the side and a pool off to one side.

The weather was nice; the sun's heat was nice and warm on my skin. I went over and lay down on the soft green grass closing my eyes enjoying the day. In the distance I could hear birds chirping and the wind rustling the leaves in the forest. It was so peaceful a smile came to my face.

A dark shadow fell over me blocking the suns warmth my smile faded from my face. I opened my eyes to see who was disturbing me. I frowned; it was none other than Barty Crouch Jr. "Can I help you?" I asked with a hint of bitterness in my voice.

"I've come to talk to you," He said sitting down on the grass next to me.

"About what exactly?" I asked a little nervously. Last time we talked it didn't go so well. I couldn't think of anything I did to make him angry this time though. Except for not sitting next to him at breakfast. But that was not really that big of a deal.

"Just want to know something"

"And what is that?"

"Is there something going on with you and Draco" Barty looked me deep in the eyes when he asked me this. I began to laugh "What? Your not serious are you?"

Barty frowned at me. I shook my head and closed my eyes again amused at what Barty had asked me.

Barty took my humour to his question that nothing is going on between Draco and me. I could hear Barty move from next to me, I assumed that he was getting up to leave. But the pressure of someone sitting on top of me told me differently. I opened my eyes staring up at Barty who was now on top of me. His face inches from mine. Before I could say anything I felt his lips press against mine. I hesitated for a moment, but began to kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck making the kiss deeper.

Barty suddenly pulled away and got up off me. He began to head back to the Manor. I watched him confused. _What did I do _I thought. I got up and followed him inside. He headed up stairs and into his bedroom. I walked up the hall and hesitated at his door. I decided to go in and I walked inside his room without knocking.

It was pitch black inside his room. I couldn't see a thing. I felt a pair of arms grab me and push me down. I screamed waiting to hit the hard ground, but I fell onto something soft, a bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked. A light went on and I saw a smirking Barty looking down at me. 'Why did you walk off?"

Barty got on top of me "Because I wanted us to have our fun somewhere more private" Barty said still smirking down at me

"How did you know I would follow you?" I asked questionably while looking around at my surroundings. His room was small and plain just a bed with a side table and a closet off to the side.

Barty lent in a whispered in my ear "Because I know you want me" I could feel his smirk upon his face and shiver ran down my spine.

I tried to push Barty off me but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head and began kissing my lips passionately and lustfully. I instantly gave in to him and kissed him back with just as much passion. I knew then I wanted him. I wanted him so badly, and the fact that he was a major Jerk didn't even bother me at the present time. Barty released my hands slowly and I wrapped them around his neck pulling his body as close to mine as it was possible. I could feel his tongue run against my lips and I parted them slightly allowing his tongue to enter. His tongue rubbed against my own, a small moan left my lips and Barty smirked into our kiss.

I felt Barty's hand run down the side of my body. He began to undo my shirt with one hand. I felt nervous now but I didn't stop him. I wanted this. Barty threw my shirt to the floor after he removed it, he went to take my pants off to when his bedroom door suddenly burse open. Making our lips part as we looked up to see who it was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Barty quickly got off me. In the doorway stood my father. He looked extremely angry and was glaring at Barty with murderous look in his eyes. I quickly got off Barty's bed, grabbing my shirt off the floor, putting it back on "Dad what are you doing here?" I asked feeling very embarrassed with what my dad had just seen

He looked over at Barty "What are you doing with my Daughter!" He said threatening. Barty didn't say anything. My dad turned to me "Go to your room now Laylah" I quietly made my way towards Barty's bedroom door. I gave a Barty a quick worried look, and then left the room heading over to mine.

I entered my room seeing a very happy looking Draco sitting on my bed. "What are you doing in here" I asked annoyed. He just looked too happy and I just wanted to smack that look of his stupid face.

"Just wanted to know how your day is going" Draco said happily.

"You told my dad about Barty didn't you" I said angrily glaring at him.

"He's to old for you, you deserve someone so much better" Draco said getting off my bed and walking over to me "Someone like me"

I took a step back from Draco "How did you even know about me and Barty?" I growled still stepping back as far away from Draco as I could manage.

"I saw you with him out on the lawn. He doesn't deserve you Laylah"

"He deserves me more than you. NOW GET OUT!" I yelled at him

Draco did not leave. He moved closer to me until my back was fully up against the wall. He stood right in front of me, his body nearly touching mine. I inhaled deeply waiting for what his next move will be.

"I can make you happy Laylah. I know how to please a women," Draco whispered seductively in my ear. I felt really grossed out by his words. The thought of doing anything with Draco made me feel sick in the stomach.

I stepped to the side of him, grabbing his arm. I pulled him out of my room slamming the door shut in his face. _He's lucky I didn't punch his face in _I thought angrily to myself as I sat down on my bed.

A knock came at my bedroom door. _It better not be Draco again _I thought as I walked over and opened the door. It was not Draco, but it was my dad. "What were you thinking?" He asked me angrily pointing his finger in my face.

"I don't see what the problem is?" I said confused as to why he was getting so angry with this.

"The problem is, 1 he's way to old for you, 2 he's spent half his life in Azkaban and 3, He's not a nice guy and I know he won't treat you right"

I stared at my dad blankly. _Why does he care so much about all that stuff, I thought he would be happy that I was with a Deatheater?_

"Why don't you spend a bit more time with Draco. Now that is someone I can see you with"

My eyes went wide in shock; I had a look of pure disgust on my face "What! No way that is ever going to happen!" I said shaking my head at my dad.

"Either way, I don't want you to be spending any more time alone with Barty Crouch Jr. Do you understand me?" He asked folding his arms across his chest and giving me a stern look.

I nodded looking down. "Good" He turned and left closing my door behind me. I went over and pressed my ear up against the door listening as my father's footsteps faded away down the hall and down the stairs. Once they were gone I opened my bedroom door. I walked out into the hall. It was completely empty. I quickly walked over to Barty Jr's door and knocked softly. "Who is it?" An annoyed voice said from inside.

"It's me," I whispered through the door. Suddenly I could hear moving around from inside and then the door opened up and Barty peered out from a crack in the door. "Is your father around" He asked me

"No he went back down stairs" Barty then opened the door fully allowing me to come inside.

I walked inside and stared at Barty Jr, and that's when I noticed a cut above his eye. I gasped, "What Happened to you" I asked "Did my father do that?"

Barty shook his head and stepped back as I reached up towards his cut with my outstretched hand "It's nothing" He said avoiding looking me in the eye. "I'm Sorry Laylah, but I have to go" He said and picked up his wand of his bedside table, putting it in his pocket.

"Go where?" I asked annoyed.

"I have business to attend to with the Dark Lord" Barty told me as he walked out of his room holding the door open waiting for me to come out as well.

I walked out of the room and stood in front of him. I wasn't going to give up on him that easily. "When you get back will you come and see me?" I asked him pleading him with my eyes.

Barty Stared at me for a moment in thought. "We will see," He said closing his bedroom door, walking away from me down the hall. I sighed and started to walk back to my room. I stopped as I reached for the doorhandle. An idea suddenly popped in my head. I quickly turned around and walked back down the way Barty had gone. I peered around corners looking out for him not wanting to get caught. Finally I found him in the Lounge room with the Dark Lord.

"The Attack on Hogwarts will be taking place next week" I heard The Dark Lord tell Barty. I gasped in shock. _They're going to attack the school They Can't do that there are so many innocent people there_

Barty went to say something back to the Dark lord but the Dark Lord put his hand up silencing him. "I believe we have someone ears dropping in on our private conversation"

_Oh shit I'm caught _I turned to quickly get out of there but I found myself frozen stiff.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The Dark Lord had put a spell on me, so I couldn't escape. I watched as the dark lord came around the Corner, followed by Barty Who face had a hint of shock, when he saw me.  
"This was a private meeting Miss Stevens. Why are you here?" The Dark lord hissed in a demanding voice.

"I…" I started, but couldn't think of anything to say. The Dark Lord frowned at me "I believe your father told you he wish's you not to see Young Mr Crouch here. So Leave!"

The spell was then released and I could move again. I quickly bowed to the Dark Lord, not making any eye contact with Barty, and then I turned to leave. Before I Got to the stairs The Dark Lords voice rang out "Oh and Miss Stevens, if you repeat any of what I have just talked about with Mr Crouch here, I'll make sure you will never be able to utter another word in your life again. Is that understood?"

"Of course Dark Lord" I said and ran up the stairs to my bedroom.

My heart was racing and it felt like it was going to pump out of my chest. I sat on my bed getting my breath back and trying to calm myself down. Getting threatened by the Dark Lord was never a good thing. However I felt like I had to warn someone on the attack of the school. But if I Did I knew for sure the Dark lord would find out. It's very hard to get anything past him, and when he found out that it was I. I took a deep breath. He would probably torture me, or worse, kill me. I decided to keep my mouth shut for now. Even if I did tell someone, it probably wouldn't do much good. One thing I didn't know what time next week they were attacking, or how many of the Deatheaters will be involved, I didn't really know anything about the plan, so It wouldn't help much at all.

I decided that when Barty goes back to his room I would go see him, but until then I decided I would get some sleep.

I closed my eyes but a knock on my door snapped me out of my thoughts. "Laylah?" It was Draco's voice coming through my door. I decided not to answer him. "Laylah, if you don't answer your door I'm just going to come in. I don't care if your naked or not" I could hear his smirk in his voice at this. I rolled my eyes in disgust '_Stupid little pervert' _I thought to myself as I knelt down beside my bed. I looked into the darkness under my bed, reaching my hand under. I felt something long, wooden and hard. I smiled to myself pulling the object out from under my bed. I stood up holding my broomstick. It was a Nimbus 2001. Not the newest of broomsticks, but it did the job.

Quickly I headed over to my bedroom window, opening it. I mounted my broom before flying out of my window, which was just large enough for me to fit through.

I flew up into the air above my window and out of sight. A second later I herd my bedroom door being opened and Draco's annoying voice "Laylah. I know you're in here"

I smirked and flew up and onto the rooftop of the manor. The sun was high in the sky. I guessed it was around midday. I yawned still feeling like I needed that nap. I stretched out lying on the roof closing my eyes. The sun was so nice and warm on my face. I could feel my mind slipping away into a state of peacefulness.

Before I knew it I was a sleep, my dreams where of Barty.

He was holding me in his arms as we lay together on his bed. I sighed in complete happiness at the gorgeous man who lay beside me. I felt his fingers run down my arm, as butterflies formed in my tummy. "I want you so bad" I moaned to him. He smirks at me leaning in and pressing his lips lustfully to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him deeper, as I felt the weight of his body on top of me. I gasped in shock as I felt something hard pressing against the side of my leg.

My eyes shot open instantly. I nearly screamed in horror to see it was Draco, who I was making out with. He was on top of me on the rooftop taking advantage of my sleeping form.

I screamed in anger, pushing him off me in disgust "What the hell do you think you were doing" I screamed at him, getting to my feet.

"Hey, you were the one who said 'I want you bad' to me" Draco smirked.

"You know very well that I was a sleep and did not say that to you!" I pulled out my wand steeping closer to Draco. I pointed my wand at his chest. "If you ever touch me again, I will kill you," I growled at him.

Draco took a step back from me. He picked up his broomstick and mine off the roof, holding both in his hands. He smirked evilly at me before throwing my broomstick off the roof and jumping on his, flying high up into the sky.

"Good luck getting down, Laylah" he laughed

"Draco. You bring me my broom stick, right now" I yelled at him sending a curse his way. He easily dodged it on his broomstick.

"Maybe for another kiss" He yelled down at me with a satisfied look on his face.

"Never going to happen" I sat down stubbornly crossing my arms across my chest.

"Suit yourself"

Draco flew off and out of site. _'Just great'_ I thought to myself. I go to my feet walking to the edge of the roof looking down to the ground. It was a long way down. If I jumped the drop would probably kill me or injure me very badly. I walked along the edge of the roof until I finally came to a metal pole that ran from the guttering to under the ground. This was my only change off getting off this roof. I grabbed onto the gutter as I climbed over the side of the roof. Dangling down, I quickly grabbed hold of the pole. I made a slow decent down the pole.

When I was about a metre from the ground my sweaty hands slipped of the pole. I screamed not knowing how far from the ground I was, as I had refused to look down. Before I could even finish my scream, I hit the ground landing on my bottom.

I stood up rubbing my bottom "ouch that hurt" I said out loud to no body.

I found my broomstick on the grass in the back yard and headed inside. I went straight up stairs. I stopped by Barty's room on the way to mine. I pressed my ear against his door, but I could not hear anything.

I sighed and headed over to my own room. I was tired and decided I would kick Draco's butt another time for what he did.

I went over and closed my still open window. It was getting dark outside now. Dinner would probably be still a few hours away. I went over and lay on my bed closing my eyes. I decided to stay awake and listen out for Barty.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

I herd a door open and close in the distance, and my eyes shot open immediately. I quickly got off my bed and ran over to my bedroom door. I slowly opened my door just enough to stick my head out, so I could have a look down the hallway, to see if anybody was there. It was all clear. I smiled to myself, steeping out of my room.

I crept down the hall as quietly as I could, until I had reached Barty's room where I stopped. I knock on the door quietly so I wouldn't draw attention to myself, but yet still loud enough so who was inside could hear.

I could hear shuffling around inside and a moment later, the door opened up revealing Barty who stared at me with a blank expression on his dull face.

"What are you doing here Laylah? We are not aloud to see each other anymore" He said then closed the door in my face.

I stood there shocked for a moment. But the shock soon passed and I started to get angry. Who did he think he was, shutting his door in my face like that? I opened up Barty's door and went inside. Barty was sitting on his bed; He looked up at me, when he heard me come inside. "Go back to your room" He demanded

"You can not tell me what to do," I said angrily at him

"I can, and I am. Now go," He ordered me.

Tears welled up in my eyes "Why are you being like this? Why do you care so much about what my dad thinks?" I asked, as I got upset.

"It's not just your Dad, It's the Dark Lord as well, and he already got plans for you and they don't involve me" Barty informed me

"What plans?" I asked sobbed wiping away a stray tear that leaked down my cheek "What do you mean?"

"Just go back to your room Laylah" Barty sighed looking away from me

Tears came streaming down my face again as I turned around and left Barty's room. I started heading back to my room, but stopped halfway thinking to myself. I had a better idea, so instead I turned back around headed down the opposite end of the hall.

I headed down the stairs, looking around for my father. I needed to know what Barty meant, what the dark lord had planned for me. Hopefully nothing bad, like using me as bait or something and getting me killed. I walked into the lounge room and found my Father sitting by the fire. He seemed deep in thought, as he stared into the flames.

I approached him slowly, he seemed to have sensed someone there, and he was snapped out of his thoughts. He stared up at me.

"I herd you have been sneaking around, listening in on other people's conversations" My father said to me in deadly voice, sending chills down my spine.

"It wasn't like that" I tried to explain

"BE QUIET!" My father yelled getting up from where he stood. I took a step back, my heart pounding in my chest. My father walked over to me and grabbed me by my arm roughly. He pulled me back towards the stairs and dragged me up and to my room. My father opened my door and shoved me inside roughly.

"You are to stay in here until you are fetched for dinner. If I here you have left your room there will be trouble" He snapped at me "got it!"

I nodded my head, and watched as he closed the door. I could hear his footsteps, as he got further away. I sighed when he was finally gone. I sat down on the floor my back against my door, so no one could get in. I sat there falling deep into my thoughts of what the Dark lord could possible have planned for me. What ever it was it could not be good. Barty didn't seem too happy about it.

I sighed pulling my knees to my chest and resting my head on them, closing my eyes. A picture of Barty's face entered my mind. He was smiling at me, telling me that everything was going to be ok. I sighed wishing he were really here. I wanted nothing more for him to hug me, to tell me everything is going to be all right. I wished Barty wasn't a death eater, or my parents. Life would be so much simpler. Barty and I could be together, without any worries. He would probably be a lot nicer of a person if he weren't a Deatheater. Like he was with me back at Hogwarts. How I missed those days. I'd give anything to go back. If only I had known whom Barty really was back then. I probably wouldn't of told him all my secrets, that's for sure.

A knock on my door snapped me out of my thoughts I had lost track of how long I had been sitting there, at least an hour

"Dinner is ready Laylah" The annoying voice of Draco Malfoy came from outside my room. I frowned getting up of the floor and opening my door. Draco stood there with a very smug look on his face.

"What are you so happy about" I asked annoyed at him.

Draco said nothing, he just smirked in my face and turned and left. I growled to myself. I wanted nothing more than to strangle that boy and slap some sense into him. I waited a minute before following him to the dinning room. I took a seat next to my father without looking at him. I did not want to do anything to make him mad again. He could be a very scary man when he wanted to be.

Barty entered the dinning room and sat at the far end. He did not make any eye contact with me. He just kept his eyes on his plate.

"Ok now that we are all here I have some news for you all" The Dark Lord spoke and everyone went silent to listen to what he had to say.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

Every one looked up at the Dark Lord, who sat at the end of the table. All of us ready to listen to what the Dark Lord was about to announce.

"Michael Stevens, The Malfoys and Myself have been discussing amongst our self's recently, and have all agreed on an arranged marriage that would be good for the pure blood line in the Death eaters future"

Everyone began to whisper to each other, but stopped immediately when they saw the dark lord looking angry at their rudeness, towards him. He paused for a moment then continued

"Miss Steven's" The Dark Lord addressed me and I looked up at him.

_Oh no, this can't be good, _I thought to myself.

"And Young Mr Malfoy will be getting married"

A few gasps could be herd from the Death eaters. My heart dropped inside my chest I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Tears welled up in my eyes but I held them back. I wanted to just get up and scream at the top my lungs, but I held it in.

"Welcome to the family" A voice, said half kindly. I looked up staring into the face of Mrs Malfoy, who smiled at me from opposite side of the table.

I tried to say something back, but nothing would come out. Instead I just looked down and stared at my plate. Feeling the anger bubble up inside me.

I couldn't believe I had to marry that idiot. Now I knew why Barty didn't want to see me anymore. I wish I had to marry him. I mean he was a pure blood Deatheater. Why did it have to be the annoying little git, Malfoy?

After dinner had finished, I headed towards the stairs, I could hear fast footsteps approaching behind me, so I quickened up not wanting to talk to anyone. Unfortunately the person caught up to me. A hand on my shoulder stopped me from going any further.

"Laylah" The sound of Draco's annoying voice rang through my ears.

"What do you want?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Just letting you know if you need help moving any of your stuff into my room, just let me know," He said with a smug smirk as he turned and walked away. I watched him walk off back down the stairs.

In the opposite direction coming up the stairs I could see Barty. He gave Draco a death glare as he passed him. Draco just continued to smirk to himself.

As Barty reached the top of the stairs he saw me standing there. He glanced at me for a second, and looked straight ahead, as he walked past me.

As he did I grabbed onto his arm "Barty Please" I begged tears in my eyes.

He pulled his arm loose and in a soft sad voice he whispered, "There is nothing I can do"

He walked off and headed into his room closing his door loudly behind him.

I sighed and walked up the hall stopping at Barty's door. Debating with myself weather I should go in or not. After a minute I finally came to a decision and opened the door walking inside and closing the door behind me. Barty looked up from where he was laying on his bed.

"Laylah what are you doing in here" He asked shocked.

I didn't say anything I just walked over to him, and sat on the bed next to him. I lent down and gently brushed my lips against his. Barty grabbed my shoulders as if he was going to push me off, but instead he pulled me down on top of him, kissing me with much passion.

"I want you Barty. Not that scum Malfoy"

Barty held me tightly "I know, but if you don't cooperate, the dark lord will kill us both"

I sighed knowing he was right. I gave Barty one finally kiss on the lips, before getting up, leaving. As I left, I really hoped it wasn't the last kiss I would ever share with Barty.

A couple days past since I was told I had to marry Draco. Barty avoided looking in my eyes whenever we would pass in the halls, and he always sat as far away as possible from at the dinner table. My heart hurt like hell, knowing I could not be with the one I loved.

Draco was annoying as ever, trying to get me to move into his room. I didn't understand any of this. Draco was like 2 years younger than me. It felt creepy knowing that we were getting married.

I packed my school trunk ready to leave for the train station. Both Draco and myself where returning to Hogwarts today. Mrs Malfoy was taking both Draco and I to the train station.

Our marriage was planned for when we had finished the school year. So I still had a couple of months, to come up with an idea to get out of it. I was in my 6th year at Hogwarts. It was going to be my last year. Instead of going back for my 7th year, I was going to get branded the death eater mark. After the attack on Hogwarts, Deatheaters are just going to run the place anyway.

I herd a knock on my bedroom door, while I was packing my trunk.

"Go away Malfoy!" I growled.

My bedroom door opened and I frowned turning around. My frown soon disappeared when I saw it was not Draco. It was Barty.

"We need to talk," He said, walking over to me.

'What about?"

"The attack on Hogwarts that is planned"

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow up in interest "What about it?"

Barty sat on the edge of my bed, still facing me. " It will be happening in two weeks. During the school last year while I was there I was fixing something in the room of requirements, which will let the Deatheaters into the school. We will be entering the school during the night. Snape is already aware that he has to kill Dumbledore that night, and It will also be the night the Dark lord is going to kill Harry Potter"

I gasped in shock. I didn't want Harry or Dumbledore to die If they died we were all screwed. The dark Lord will take over the world. I felt tears come to my eyes. I didn't want to be a Deatheater. Afraid at every moment, that the Dark lord will kill me if I did something to piss him off.

Barty grabbed my hand pulling me, so I was sitting next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into a hug.

"Everything will be ok," He whispered soothingly into my ear.

"Please be careful," I sobbed to Barty "Don't get yourself killed"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

I was back at Hogwarts, and feeling nervous as hell. The attack on Hogwarts was only days away. I didn't know if I should warn Professor Dumbledore or not. One thing I did know for sure is that, if I did warn him and the Dark Lord found out, I would be dead for sure.

One thing I was confused about was Professor Snape. Barty had said it was he who was going to kill Dumbledore that night. But I am almost positive that Snape is not really on the Dark Lords side. I could just tell he was like me. He wanted to be free from the life of serving the Dark Lord. I have not mentioned it to anyone though, because I did not want to get him killed.

"Laylah, are you coming for breakfast" Draco held his hand out to me, as I sat on the Slytherin common room lounge by the fire.

"Yeah ok" I said getting up, ignoring his outstretched hand.

Ever since we got back to school, Draco would just not leave me alone. He was like an annoying fly, buzzing around your head, and no matter how many times you shooed it away, it always came back.

As we walked along the corridors together making our way down to the hall, Draco kept trying to take my hand in his. I ended up crossing my arms across my chest so he could not.

"You know, after the school year we are going to be married," Draco said as we entered the hall

"Unfortunately" I added.

Draco ignored my comment "You might as well get use to me touching you, because once we are married, I am going to be doing a whole lot more to you than just holding your hand" Draco smirk at me.

A shiver of disgust ran down my spine at the very thought of it. I knew we would be expected to have kids, and make more pure blood followers for the dark lord. But that meant I would have to sleep with this little greasy slime ball of a kid, and that was just plain disgusting.

My thoughts went to Barty as I ate my breakfast. I wondered what he was doing at this exact moment. I wondered if I was on his mind. I was terrified of him getting hurt on the night of the attack. What if he got killed? I really wanted to warn someone of the attack, but it would probably increase Barty's chance of getting killed if Hogwarts was prepared.

I was not looking forward to class, Fred and George had left school early to open their joke shop, so I didn't really have anyone in my year to talk to. I still had Lee, but I mainly only got along with him because of the twins.

I did not really have many friends in Slytherin because I hanged around Gryffindors, our worst enemies. I did not care what the others thought of me though.

On my way to class, I passed Harry, Ron and Hermione. The three of them gave me a kind smile and continued walking past me on their way to class.

My heart ached for them. Something terrible was going to happen and they had no idea. I took a deep breath and turned around watching their retreating backs. No one else was around in the corridor. I made my decision.

"Harry" I yelled out.

He turned around to face me. A surprised look was on his face; he had not expected me to talk to him.

I quickly walked up to the three of them. I looked around everywhere making sure I was not being watched. My heart was beating heavily in my chest and my hands began to sweet.

"I really need to tell you something," I said to him in a whisper. Harry could see how nervous I looked.

"What is it?" He asked me curiously.

"Is there somewhere we can talk, without being over herd by anyone?" I asked nervously.

Harry thought for a second "Come with me" he said turning around, heading down the hall.

It was not before long we were standing in front of a plain stonewall. I didn't understand why here was so much more private to where we were before.

Harry suddenly began pacing back and forwards in front of the wall.

"What is he doing?" I asked Hermione confused

"You will see" She replied with a knowing smile.

Suddenly out of nowhere a big brown, wooden door appeared on the wall. I looked at it shocked and wondered how many people knew about this.

The four of us entered the room. It was small and empty. There was nothing at all in the room.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"The room of requirement" Harry told me "You walk back and forwards in front of the door three times thinking about what you need the room for. The door appears and the room turns into exactly what you needed. In this case a private place to talk"

I looked around amazed, this is where the cupboard was suppose to be, where the death eaters where going to enter the school. I decided to leave that part out though.

I fiddled with my hands nervously "What I am about to tell you, no one can know you herd it from me. If anyone finds out, I will get killed"

They looked at me wide eyed but nodded there heads in agreement.

I told them about the attack on Hogwarts and that the Dark Lord was going to try and kill Harry that night. I however left the part of Dumbledore's death by Snape's hand out of it. I knew if I told Harry that he would confront Snape, and that could lead to my death.

Hermione and Ron looked frightened as hell at this. Harry looked determined however

"Are you positive about the date and time this will be happening?" Harry asked me.

I nodded "I'm sure"

That was it, I had told someone about the attack and there was no going back now. If Barty died because of this, it would be my fault entirely.

My heart ached inside my chest over the days that came. I so badly wanted to write to Barty and warn him not to come, that they were prepared for them, but I didn't. I kept to myself avoiding everyone right up until the day of the attack.

I took a deep breath getting out of bed that day nerves erupted in my stomach.

It was happening tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

I hid behind the giant green armchair, which was located in the far corner of the Slytherin common room. My heart sounded awfully loud inside my chest as I peered around the corner watching the boy's dormitory.

I held my breath as the sound of creeping footsteps made their way down the stairs. The nervous blonde-headed boy was directly in my sight as he made his way to the exit of the room.

I did not take my eyes off of him. He gave a quick look in my direction, but relaxed when he saw no one there.

I knew he would join in on the night's plans. I got out from my hiding spot and silently made my way after him. I knew he would lead me to the room of requirements.

I had tried to find it myself all day, but had no such luck, and if I had asked Harry to show me it again, I knew he would be suspicious to why I wanted to know. I had not told Harry that was where the death eaters where entering the school.

The blonde boy stopped outside a wall in the dark and empty corridor. It was close to midnight so all the students would be fast asleep in their soft warm bed. I wondered what Professor Dumbledore has organised to defend the school when the death eaters attack.

I decided it was time to make myself known. I walked out from behind the stonewall corner I was hiding behind.

"Draco" I whispered quietly, but loud enough for the boy to hear.

He jumped in freight; he looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He seemed to calm down a bit when he saw it was only me.

"What the hell are you doing here Laylah," He whispered, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I wanted to help" I lied.

Truthfully I wanted to talk to Barty, when he came through the door. I wanted to stop him and send him back before he got hurt, or worse killed. I did not know how Barty would react when he found out I told Harry the plans. Would he betray me to the Dark Lord? Or would he keep my secret? I did not know, but I was not going to risk his life on that.

Draco glared at me "The Dark Lord does not need your help in this, you are just going to get your self killed. Go back to bed Laylah"

I walked over to Draco and leaned against the wall next to him. "You are not the boss of me Draco Malfoy"

"I will be at the end of the year" He smirked at me.

I frowned at him, I felt like punching him in the face, but I did not want to cause a commotion that could get a Professor attention to where we were.

"You better leave before they get here," Draco said looking at the stone door that would soon turn into a door when the Deatheater come out of it.

I fiddled nervously with my hands; my heartbeat was just not slowing down. I could see Draco too was nervous but trying to hide it. I truly hated Draco, but I knew he was not as cold-hearted as he liked people to believe. He was not a killer, and when the time comes, he would see whom he truly is.

It was time, the death eater were going to come through the room of requirement at any minute.

Draco straightened his robes, so he was presentable for when the Dark Lord arrived. I did not care about that at all, I really wanted to go back to the safety of my nice warm bed, but it was too late for that now.

The door finally began to appear, and it flung open noisily. About 10 hooded figured marched out of the room. I could not tell whom, was who?

"Draco. I did not tell you to bring the girl," A snake like voice hissed from the front of the group. I knew it was the dark lord immediately and I gulped.

"She followed me my lord, I told her to leave, but she would not" Draco bowed his head, with fear in his grey eyes.

"You disappoint me Draco, if you could not tell when you were being followed, how do you ever hope to be one of my followers"

Draco said nothing.

"You know the plan, let's get this done," the dark lord hissed and the Death eaters took off down the halls. One of them was laughing like crazy and was going to wake the whole of Hogwarts up, I knew it was Bellatrix immediately.

"Leave here at once, before I kill you myself" the Dark lord threatened me, before heading off in a quick stride down the halls, to where I was aware the Gryffindors slept.

I did not need to be told twice. I turned and headed back the way I had come. I felt disappointed that I had failed in my plan. Maybe Barty was not with them. I told myself over and over, hoping it was true.

Someone grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me into a dark room. Before I could scream a warm hand covered my mouth.

"It's only me" Barty's voice rang in my ear. My body relaxed and he let me go. I turned around to face him. His hood was still on and it darkened his face so I could not see him. I pulled him into a hug. I had missed him so much. Barty hugged me back for a moment, but pulled away. He removed his hood so I could see his face.

"What are you doing here Laylah" He said in a disappointed voice.

"I had to warn you"

"About what?"

"They know you are here Barty. You have to leave. I do not want you to get killed" I felt tears come to my eyes, but I did not let them fall.

"How did they find out?" Barty raised his eyebrow up at me. He already knew the answer to that, but I could see he was hoping he was wrong.

"I warned them," I said looking down at my feet. Barty grabbed my chin roughly making me look up into his eyes. There was so much anger in his eyes and it scared me.

"You know you could of got us all killed now" He growled "What were you thinking, you stupid little girl"

The tears I had been holding back, finally slipped down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to warn you," I sobbed, "Please forgive me Barty"

Barty roughly threw my chin down out of his hand.

"Go back to your bed" He growled before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Shaking, I slowly made my way back to the dungeons and to the Slytherin common room. I did not go to bed; I sat on the lounge in front of the fire, dreading what was going to happen tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Everybody, back to your dormitory's and stay there or you will be expelled!" Professor McGonagall yelled to the different houses of students, as she passed them all gathering in the halls, close to where the noises were coming from. She was practically running as she made her way down the hall. She had her wand out ready, and dressed in her duelling robes.

It had only been about 2 hours since I had gotten back from my talk with Barty. From the noises I could hear, things were starting to escalate, and I had joined all the other students in the halls from down in the dungeons.

"What the hell is going on?" A third year Hufflepuff boy asked, looking frightened.

"Death eaters" mumbled Ginny "Harry, Ron and Hermione and some of the other older students of Dumbledore's Army are fighting them, along with the Order of the Phoenix. Harry would not let me fight, he said it is going to be way to dangerous"

I looked at her like it was the first I was hearing of this. I felt more worried now. Fred and George had told me about the Order of the Phoenix. They are a group of wizards who are brave enough to stand up and fight against Voldemort and his followers. Fred and George joined them as soon as they turned 17. I wondered if they were here in the school right now, fighting against the dark lord.

I could not just stand here and do nothing anymore. I needed to help, but what side? I was still unsure. On one side there is Barty; the love of my life, and the other side Fred and George; my best friends.

I began to run down the hall with my wand out, the way Professor McGonagall had gone.

"Where are you going Laylah?" Ginny yelled out to me.

"To help" I yelled back to her.

I ran as fast as I could, by the sound of things all the noise was coming from outside the castle in the grounds near the forbidden forest.

I got outside to see many curses flying everywhere, they lit up the darken grounds that were covered by witches and wizards everywhere, fighting for the sides of good and evil. I ducked as a yellow curse went flying over the top of my head. I had no idea who had cast it, and nobody had really seemed to notice I was there yet.

In the distance I could see Barty duelling with Lupin and Tonks. I gasped as curses went flying at him, but he managed to block each one with ease.

I saw Hermione, Ron and Neville duelling my father. I pulled my hood up of my robes so my face could not be seen in the dark and went over to help.

I shot a curse at my father that caught him of guard and hit him in the arm. He held his bleeding arm and looked up at me.

He face gasped in horror "You!" he growled. Did he recognise me even with my face hidden?

"I always knew you would grow up to be a traitor Laylah, I don't care if you are my daughter, I will kill you myself" My father raised his wand and I closed my eyes waiting for what was to come.

"Avada Kadavra"

I opened my eyes when nothing hit me, to see it was not my father who had sent the curse, it was Barty who had sent it, at my father, who now laid dead in the grass of Hogwarts grounds.

I looked up at Barty who frowned at me "Get out of here!" He yelled to me. He looked around to make sure none of the other death eaters had noticed he had killed one of there own.

He seemed satisfied when no one seemed to notice, and went off into the crowd of people to look for his next victim.

I could not believe what had just happened, Barty Crouch Jr had just killed my own father to save my life. I knew right then and there that Barty loved me as much as I loved him.

"Laylah are you okay?" Hermione asked me out of breath. She was covered in scratches, blood and dirt, but so was everyone else.

"I'm fine, where is Harry?" I asked her looking around in the crowd.

"He went into the forbidden forest to find Voldemort," She sobbed.

"Why the fuck did he do that for?" I asked in disbelief.

"Dumbledore's dead Laylah" Ron said shaking his head sadly "Snape killed him, and then Voldemort himself attacked Snape so he could be the owner of Dumbledore's wand. It's all very complicated really" Ron continued "but Snape gave Harry his memory as he was bleeding to death from being attacked by Voldemorts Snake, and it turns out Snape was on our side all along and it was Dumbledore's plan for Snape to kill him"

I looked at Ron with a look of confusion on my face. Well I never saw that coming, I seriously believed that Snape was a Death eater.

"Harry has been destroying this things called Horcruxs with Dumbledore over the past two years" Neville told me "They all have apart of Voldemorts soul in them, there is only one left; his snake. All Harry has to do is kill the snake and Voldemort can be killed"

I shook my head "That will never happen, He won't let anything happen to his pet"

I knew right then that we were screwed. Voldemort was going to kill Harry and I will have to marry Draco still.

At the far side of the grounds I could see Percy Weasley, and one of the Weasley twins fighting Bellatrix. I knew she was quiet powerful and they would need help. I left Hermione, Ron and Neville, and made my way around the side of the fight. One my way over to them I stumbled over some dead bodies. I looked down to see the dead bodies of Lupin and Tonks. I felt sad, Barty must have killed them, but it was better them than Barty. I looked up at the fight between the Weasley brothers and Bellatrix.

What I saw next took the breath right out of my lungs. Bellatrix had sent the killing curse and it hit the Weasley twin right in the chest, he fell down dead.

Bellatrix's laugh could be herd all around. But before she could kill Percy too, Molly Weasley had begun to battle her, she screaming and crying at the same time about the loss of her son.

Tears filled my eyes and I ran over to the body that Percy was holding in his arms while sobbing. I had no idea, which one of my best friends had just died. It was too dark for me to tell just yet. As soon as I had reached them, I dropped to my knees next to the dead body.

"No Fred!" I sobbed as I hugged the cold stiff body of my best friend.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Final**

It was not before long that Mrs Weasley, George and the rest of the Weasley family joined Percy and I, around the dead body of Fred Weasley. Everyone was sobbing and George clung onto the body of his dead twin in disbelief.

The death eaters had stopped fighting and stood back close to the forest like they were waiting for someone.

During those few minutes the Order had to themselves, they laid the bodies of there dead, close to the Hogwarts castle together. In total there was about 10 dead, including a few Hogwarts students that were apart of Dumbledore's Army.

There too were a couple of Death eater's dead, including Bellatrix, who Mrs Weasley had killed to revenge her son's death, laying on the grounds of Hogwarts. The death eaters did not even bother doing anything with there dead.

Finally what the Death eaters were waiting for was revealed. Out of the forbidden forest walked Hagrid, holding Harry's unmoving body is big arms. Followed closely behind, Voldemort himself walked out of the forest with a look of victory on his pale snake-like face.

The Malfoys and a few others of Voldemorts closes followers followed him out of the forest and joined the other death eaters, who had been fighting the Order. Amongst them I could see Barty standing at the edge of the group, his eyes stayed on me the whole time. He must not be happy that I am standing on the side of good, instead of over there with him.

I looked away from him, not being able to stand his piercing stare.

"Harry Potter is dead" Voldemorts chilling voice yelled over to us "If you give in now and join me, your lives might be spared, I feel no need to kill any more pure bloods if they are willing to join me"

No one moved over our side, I knew that no one in their right mind would join the dark lord just because Harry Potter was dead. The Order got into stance ready to start fighting again. I knew there were going to be more deaths tonight, and I did not want one of those deaths to be Barty's.

I slowly made my way to the back of the crowd and headed around the side of the castle out of sight. I ran across the grass straight for the forbidden forest. As I ran I wondered if Barty had seen me go. I was kind of hoping he had and would follow me. That way we could both just get out of here.

I entered the forest and went into the thick trees. I started running the direction back towards the fight. I needed to get behind Barty and pull him into the forest with me.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. In the distance in front of me I could see a figure approaching me, in the opposite direction.

I quickly hid behind a tree with a thick trunk and stayed as silent as I could. I could here the fast footsteps approaching where I was. I was not sure if it was Barty or not, but I was hoping with all my might it was.

"Laylah" Barty's deep voice rang in through out the forest. A feeling of relief took over my body and I stepped out from my hiding spot. I ran over to Barty and pulled him into a hug.

He hugged me back briefly but pulled back "What are you doing in here" He asked angrily.

"I was coming to get you, we need get out of here before we are killed" I said pleading him with my eyes.

"If we leave the Dark Lord will know, and we will get killed anyway"

I shook my head "Not if we go into hiding. I just want to be with you. I don't want to be a death eater and marry that slim ball, Draco Malfoy"

"The Dark Lord is going to win this war Laylah, and I want to be a death eater, I believe that we should rid this world of those filthy Muggles and Mudbloods" Barty spat.

I opened my eyes in horror "That is a bit extreme" I had always known Barty's dislike towards those sort of people but it still shocked me to hear him say it like that.

Barty shrugged his shoulders "I can't change who I am Laylah. Come with me, if you come back to the Dark Lord side now he won't even notice you were helping the wrong side. I promise, I will find away to stop your marriage with the Malfoy boy. Now that your father is dead it might just not happen"

I knew I did not have a choice now. I had to go with Barty; it was either that or run off on my own, and be alone.

Barty led us back the way he had come through the forest. We walked a little bit slower than we should of, we could hear screaming and fighting in the distance. Barty grabbed my hand in his own and gave it a comforting squeeze.

We walked out of the forest to see a lot of people dead, mostly death eaters. I looked around; I could not spot the dark lord anywhere.

"The Dark Lord is dead" Barty whispered in horror. I looked up at him and followed to where his eyes lay. In the distance there lay the lifeless body of the dark lord. Next to him was his dead pet snake, those head was about a metre away from its body.

"Oh my god" was all I managed to say as I watched the rest of the order round up the remaining Death eaters and took there wands of them, placing them under arrest.

"Stay here Barty, they will capture you too if they see you"

Before Barty could even answer me, I ran out of the forest and ran over to the group of people who were standing around Fred's body.

"Harry, you are alive," I said in disbelieve when I saw him standing with Ron, Hermione and Neville.

"Where were you Laylah?" Ron asked.

"I went looking for someone," I told him, not mentioning who it was. I was thankful when he did not ask whom.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Neville chopped the head off the snake" Harry said proudly "I was able to finish Voldemort off after that, I would not of been able to do it with out Neville"

Neville blushed slightly from embarrassment, but looked pleased with him self.

"Well done Neville" I smiled at him.

"The rest of the death eaters have been placed under arrest," Hermione told me. She smiled with a relieved look on her face "It is finally over"

"Unfortunately, not all of us will be able to call this a victory, with so many of us lost" Ron looked down at his dead brothers body with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for your family's loss Ron, Fred was an amazing person and an even better friend"

I turned away from them and walked over to the body of my dead friend. I knelt down beside the sobbing Mrs Weasley and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. I lent down and gave Fred a small kiss on his cold pale cheek "Goodbye Fred Weasley, I will miss you and never forget you," I mumbled in his unhearing ear.

I got to my feet and walked away from the group and headed unnoticed back to the forest where Barty was waiting for me.

"We better get out of here now" I told him and he nodded.

We got outside the Hogwarts ground and Barty placed his hand on my shoulder and we both disappeared on the spot.

We ended up in the Malfoy Manor in my own bedroom. I sat down and looked up into Barty's eyes.

"I can't believe it is finally over, the dark lord is dead. That means we can be together" I smiled at him.

Barty did not return my smile "The Dark Lord being dead is not a good thing, that means those filthy Muggles and Mudbloods are going to be everywhere"

Barty saw the hurt expression on my face. He grabbed my arm, pulling me up into a hug "I am however glad that we can finally be together without any one getting in the way. But we will have to go into hiding for awhile, they will be hunting down any remaining Death eaters"

I nodded at Barty and lent up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I'm just so happy we can be together. It all will eventually die down one day and we will be able to have a normal life together"

Barty and I packed up our stuff, we had decided on leaving the country, maybe going to Australia until the day we will be able to return without worrying. I did not care that I would not be able to see my friends again. I knew if I had Barty, I would be happy.

"Ready?" Barty asked me smiling and holding out his arm.

"Ready" I smiled back and grabbed a hold of him.

And we were gone.


End file.
